


"It's gone now, Jer."

by nerigby96



Series: Stringing Along [1]
Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memories, Pain, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerigby96/pseuds/nerigby96
Summary: Inspired by this 1969 episode of The Tonight Show, hosted by Jerry and featuring George Carlin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPG8thjZCI4





	"It's gone now, Jer."

It’s fine, he thinks, but it isn’t. Not really. Thirteen years, he tells himself, is a long time, too long for your heart still to ache at the tangential mention of the fact that your partner, your friend, the other half of yourself is no longer here. Thirteen years is too long to still be shaken by the terrible truth of the matter. His heart hammers. Saliva evaporates, leaving his tongue dry as sandpaper. He bites his lip. He nods and hides his eyes, then glances at the camera. “He took it all with him.” They laugh. They always laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this 1969 episode of The Tonight Show, hosted by Jerry and featuring George Carlin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPG8thjZCI4


End file.
